1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technologically advanced portable toilet and a method of supplying a purifying agent thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water-washable portable toilets for various utilization purposes have been marketed from the past. Below, an example of this kind of conventional water-washable portable toilet will be explained.
Water-washable portable toilets provide a main toilet body portion comprising a waste tank disposed at the lower portion side, and a fresh water tank disposed at the upper portion side and connected to the waste tank. A toilet seat and a toilet seat cover thereon are provided on the upper surface of the fresh water tank. A bellows-type pump is disposed at the fresh water tank, and by pushing this pump by hand, a predetermined amount of water comes to be stored in a bowl inside the waste tank. After the toilet is used and a valve is pulled, wastes disposed inside the bowl flows into the waste tank.
However, this water-washable portable toilet is merely portable, and is a structure that in the end may be said to be insufficient with regard to contrivances to extinguish odors.